


Now let me show you exactly how the breaking point sounds

by philindas



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something disgustingly poetic in the symmetry of it all. The last time they’d fucked before she’d left had been in the shower; the first time since she’d returned, it’s against a sink in the police station bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now let me show you exactly how the breaking point sounds

**Author's Note:**

> A tag to the most recent Arrow episode, 'The Huntress Returns', mostly because it'll be a damn crime if Alex and Paul don't at least make out a little on this show. Story title from Lies Greed Misery by Linkin Park.

There’s something disgustingly poetic in the symmetry of it all. The last time they’d fucked before she’d left had been in the shower; the first time since she’d returned, it’s against a sink in the police station bathroom.

She shouldn’t let this happen; she shouldn’t _do_ this. It’s been years- for all she knows, Quentin’s found someone new and she screwing yet another thing up. It’s the only thing she’s good at, it seems.

His mouth is hard against hers, and she can feel the years of pent-up anger and frustration in his kiss, in the way his hands clutch her hips to his, in the way his teeth drag over her bottom lip and swallow any noise she makes. She haphazardly reaches behind her, fumbling for the lock as he drags her to the sink, the porcelain digging into her lower back as his hands fumble for the bottom of her dress.

She knows this is going to be a quick fuck; she expects it and anticipates it, but a part of her aches because she can still remember what it felt like to make love with him- when she knew he loved her and it was gentle caresses and tender glances.

But she’d lost that the moment she walked away, and so she grasps his belt and begins to undo it, soaking up all his touches while she still can. He reaches her underwear and his hand slips inside, sliding through slick folds and groaning a familiar groan under his breath, mouth pressed to her collarbone and breath hot on her skin.

She throws her head back, hitting the mirror as she bites her lip, breathing harshly through her nose as she tried to keep quiet. He still knew just how to touch her; hard and soft in all the right places, and the rough brush of his thumb against her clit was enough to force her to close her eyes before she started to cry. It wasn’t long before she was shoving his slacks down and tugging at his boxers- they had shamrocks on them and it was so like him she had to force down the smile so he couldn’t feel it against his lips.

With a shift of his hips and hers he was inside her, and she breathed out shakily against his mouth, resting precariously on the edge of the sink, one leg tight around his waist, the other just barely touching the floor to keep her upright, her hands gripping his biceps. One of his hands grasped underneath the thigh that was around his waist and the other pressed into the wall beside her head, his mouth brushing over her jaw and neck, nipping lightly as he thrust against her.

It was almost alarming how easily they fell into an old rhythm. She closed her eyes and if she concentrated hard enough, it was like she hadn’t left and things were okay. Their daughters were home and safe, and she’d never left her husband, and they were happy.

Quentin swore under his breath, hips stuttering, and she was abruptly tugged from the daydream as the hand under her thigh slid around and pressed against her, causing her hips to buck and her teeth to sink into her lower lip as she gasped his name.

It was a filthy, messy, _wonderful_ release, and she hugged him to her tightly, not wanting it to end. She wanted to stay in this bubble for just a little while longer; she didn’t want the guilt to come back, and she didn’t want Quentin to look at her with those dark, hate-rimmed eyes again. She wanted to pretend her husband still loved her for a little while.

She was surprised at the gentle hands at her back, the soft kiss he pressed to her temple as she clung to him, catching her breath with her face buried in his neck. She didn’t realize she was releasing hiccupping sobs until his lips brushed her ear and he murmured soothingly to her, rubbing her back and dropping kisses into her hair.

“It’s alright, Dinah. It’s gonna be alright.”

For the moment, she let herself believe him.


End file.
